


Bring Him Home

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Song-Fic of "Bring him home" From Les Miserables...





	

“Take him. Take him and get him far from this place.” The Frenchman handed the unconscious teenager to his centuries old friends. Two pairs of eyes watched as the Father ran around the room and handed a pair of tanned hands a small bag with a few items and clothes. “Mi Amigo, you know he will want you when he comes to. What are we supposed to do?” Antonio holds the bag as Gilbert cradles the almost Young adult in his arms. “I cannot stop this revolution…” Francis stands in front of his former colony; a melancholy look in his eyes as gently fingers runs through the soft waves of gold. “Bring him home. Arthur will watch over him as he has since I lost the boy.” Blue eyes tear up as he thinks of the short time he had spent raising the Canadian, blessed that Arthur had allowed the Youth to visit and keep his French heritage as well. “Had I been able to have a family, he would have been my son. Please, Antonio… Gilbert. Watch over and protect him. He is young, he is just a boy. I do not wish for him to see the beautiful country he adores caught in the destruction of a revolution. I do not want him to see me when I become war torn within.” He smiles sadly as a mob yells in the distance. “Go now. Let him rest…and when he wakes, tell him that I will see him in Paris once things have cleared up.” Francis leans down and presses a light kiss to the sleeping Canadian’s forehead, swallowing back tears as he turns his back on the small group. 

 

The three are sent off in a small brown wagon, clothing of the lower classes and a blanket over the sleeping Colony. “Gilbert, we have to go back. Fran needs someone with him.” The silver head shakes slowly. “Ja, I know that too. We have to get Matthew to safety first. Francis knows that should he die, then it is because of his people. Francis would not be able to keep himself going and strong if anything happened to the boy. Could you imagine Romano getting caught in a Civil War of your own?” The Spaniard goes quiet and the rest of the trip to England is spent in near silence.

 

The long haired blond falls to his knees and for the first time since over a Pyre, he offers up a prayer. “God on high, Hear my Prayer….”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shameless love of musicals and Hetalia....how could I not put two and two together?
> 
> *Bows* Thank you for reading..


End file.
